Believe That
by XxPikaSixJoyxX
Summary: Roman Reigns is now the number one contender for Brock Lesnar's championship. What does he do to celebrate with girlfriend Mel? One-shot for MellyxBrooks. Roman/OC


**AN: So here is a one shot for my best friend Melly. I don't really know what happened to it, if I'm honest. I guess I ended up following the Yellow Brick road of Cheesiness. Sorry Melly! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Believe That**

Roman emerged backstage and was almost knocked off his feet by Mel as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You did it! You did it!" she squealed, the happiness clearly evident in her voice, "You're gonna be the World champion!"

"Whoa, calm down, baby girl, I've still gotta win that match before that happens," Roman smiled as he wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend.

"I know," Mel smiled, as Roman put her on the ground, "But I know you're going to win anyway. If there's anyone who's going to beat Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania it's you."

Grinning, The Samoan Thor took hold of his girlfriend's hand and they made their way to his dressing room.

It still hadn't hit the former Shield member that he was now the Number One contender for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. He had beaten John Cena in a Last Man Standing match, a match that always brought the best out of the Boston native. So, of course, it meant a lot more kick outs a 2 than was usual. He showed Roman why he was a 15-time world champion, it forced the former tag team champion to bring his A-game to the match. And that was exactly what he did. He put his heart and soul into every Superman Punch, every Spear and boot to the face he hit the Cenation leader with. Not to say that Cena didn't do the same, Roman just happened to be the victor of the match. The stronger of the two, the one with more drive. They reached his dressing room a few minutes later, and Roman quickly disappeared into the shower, emerging ten minutes later in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He quickly slipped into his shoes, packed up his gear and turned to Mel who was watching a replay of his match.

"Didn't you just watch that?" he asked, making Mel jump.

"Yeah, I did, but I had to watch it again just because," she smiled, turning off the tv.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

The two left his dressing room and headed to the car park. As the rounded a corner, Renee Young was heading towards them, microphone at the ready.

"Hi Roman, I know you're both on your way out, but I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a few minutes. Get your thoughts on being the Number one contender," the blonde smiled.

"Sure, don't see why not," Roman replied, placing his bag on the floor.

"Great!" Renee turned towards the camera who nodded, letting her know they were filming, "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, the number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, Roman Reigns!"

A faint cheer could be heard from the arena as the interview hit the titantron in the arena. A smile beamed across Roman's face as the crowd broke out into a "Roman Reigns" chant.

Melly stood just off camera as Renee continued her interview and she couldn't help but wonder what Brock Lesnar's reaction would be to Roman being the one after his title. It scared her a little, she had seen what he had done to The Undertaker at last year's WrestleMania, and the 16 Suplexes he had put Cena through at the Rumble the year before. He was Beast, but he was a stiff one at that. She couldn't help but worry that Brock was going to injure her best friend in some form before their match in a few months' time.

"What do you have to say those who think you won't be able to beat Brock Lesnar?"

"Haters gone hate, Renee. There were people who said I wasn't going to be a wrestler and look what happened. There were people who said that I wasn't going to get far in this business and look what happened. There were people who said I wasn't going to win the Royal Rumble and look what happened. I've made it, I've beaten the odds time and time again and do you know what? I can certainly beat Brock Lesnar. B-"

"Believe that!" Mel smiled, jumping into Roman's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she threw a fist pump into the air.

Roman laughed and the two left and headed out into the car park.

* * *

"Why have you brought us here?" Melly asked as they walked through the park, sitting down at a bench with the food Roman had brought them from a local restaurant.

"Hey, can't a guy celebrate his match win with his girl at a park with some good food?" Roman asked, taking some of Mel's chips.

"Hey!" she smiled, reaching into his bag and taking some of her own.

The two ate in silence watching the moon in the sky as it shove above them. The cool breeze brushing past their skin, making Mel shiver.

"You cold?"

"A little," Mel admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Come here," Roman smiled, wrapping his jacket around her and pulling her into his arms.

Mel rested her head against Roman's shoulder and smiled as she could feel his warmth heating her up. She loved it when it was just the two of them, they never really felt the need to say anything but just enjoy the other's company.

"I'm proud of you Roman," she said turning to face him, "But I'm scared for you too. Brock's dangerous."

Roman tucked a strand of Mel's hair behind her ear and smiled as her cheeks flushed red.

"I know, baby girl, but you have to trust that I'll be alright. Don't worry, I'll take him out."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. He's not the kind of guy who fights soft."

Roman smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't worry, alright? I'ma beat his ass so hard he won't know what hit him. Stop worrying, Melly bear. You'll put me off my food."

Mel gasped and nudged her boyfriend.

"You are so in love with your food," she smiled.

"Yeah, but I love you more," he grinned, leaning towards her and brining their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Mel's arms slid over his broad shoulders and locked behind his neck. Roman slid his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He tucked the rest of her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip before pulling back to look at her. The love of his life.

"What do you say we get outta here before things get too rough?" he smirked, kissing her again.

"That depends?" Mel smiled, catching on to what Roman was talking about.

"On what?" he asked, frowning.

"On whether…." Mel stopped kissing the middle of Roman's collarbone causing him to let out a small moan.

She always knew how to tease him.

"On whether?"

"On whether…."Mel repeated, placing yet another soft kiss on his collarbone, this time just a little off the bone, "you can hold on until we get back."

"Oh, don't you worry about me," Roman smiled, taking a sharp but light bite from Mel's neck, "Question is….can you?"

* * *

Roman awoke and smiled as he saw Mel asleep, her arm resting on his chest. Today felt great for him, in less than two month's he was going to be facing Brock Lesnar in front of 90,000+ people. He had his Mania moment last year but this was a whole different story. He wasn't going to be sharing it with anyone, as selfish as that was, he couldn't wait for the moment when he emerged through the curtain to the sound of 90,000 people chanting his name. He carefully, slipped out of bed and into the kitchen. Where yesterday was his moment, today was going to be about his girlfriend.

Mel awoke to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed so she figured that Roman had to be making breakfast. She slipped out of bed, and headed into the kitchen to see the table laid out for two of them a rose in the middle.

"Morning baby girl," Roman smiled as he finished dishing up.

"Morning!" Melly beamed, sitting down at the table, "What's all this?"

"Well," Roman began as he sat down, "I figured that today can be about us spending time together. The build-up to the Rumble has taken top priority and I just want to make it up to you, you know?"

"Sure, it's okay," Mel smiled, tucking into her pancakes, "These are good! You should cook more often."

The two continued to eat their breakfast, quickly showering and getting changed once they were done.

"You ready?" Roman asked once Mel had finished doing her hair.

"Yep, let's go!"

The two left Roman's house and got into the car, with Roman in the driver's seat. He hadn't said a single word as they drove down the street, rounding a corner.

"Where are we going?" Mel asked.

"It's a surprise," Roman said, stopping at a red light.

He pulled into a car park twenty minutes later, opening the door for Mel to get out. She smiled and took hold of his hand as they headed into the park.

"Roman, what's going on?" Mel asked, as Roman placed his hands over his girlfriend's eyes.

"You'll see, just keep walking."

Roman guided Mel across the park and stopped at a cordoned off area.

"Okay, wait here, keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Roman, wait…where are you going?"

Mel waited as a look of confusion flushed across her face.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Mel opened her eyes and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Roman was on one knee, a small box in his hand. He didn't even get the chance to ask his question as Mel had threw herself at him, sending them both to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he asked, laughing.

"Of course!" she squealed.

Scooping Mel into his arms, Roman stood up and placed her on the bench. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"So, can I call you mine now?" he asked.

"I've always been yours," Mel replied, "And I always will be."

* * *

**AN: Well, there we go. Hope you liked it Melly! Love you xxx**

**XxPikaSixJoyxX**


End file.
